


Undercover [Traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Traducción, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Resumen de autor:  Semi-NSFW meme - enviame una pareja y un numero y te escribiré un OS sobre uno tratando de hacerle sexo oral al otro, debajo de la mesa, durante la cena.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315363) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, solo la traducción y tengo el consentimiento del autor principal del OS en traducirlo.  
> Este es uno de los OS que mas me gusto, a pesar de ser corto y con un tema único...es SIREN!!.
> 
> Por cierto, este OS pertenece a una serie que DictionaryWrites tiene, que es esta: [Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets](http://archiveofourown.org/series/151994) y es el numero 11.
> 
> Justo arriba de este texto esta el link original de la historia, por favor, si les gustó esta pobre traducción dejen un KUDO en la historia original. Se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> Ademas agradezco a dos personas que siempre me ayudan con frases o palabras y dandome un empujoncito: **Gary y Rut.** Muchas gracias chicas!

Hay un mantel. Es azul con bordado en dorado y el largo llega hasta el piso. Esconde, muy efectivamente bien todo lo que pasa debajo de esta.

 

Como Kieren, por ejemplo. _Kieren_  está debajo del mantel.

 

Él se congela cuando oye pasos acercarse, metido entre las piernas de Simon donde había estado en el proceso de deshacer los pantalones del otro hombre, sus ojos se abrieron.

 

Mierda. _Mierda_

 

“Simon!” Esos son los  ~~seguidores~~   amigos de Simon. Oh dios. Él permanece completamente quieto aun cuando el mantel se mueve y ellos se sientan alrededor de la mesa para comenzar a hablar. 

 

Ya es demasiado tarde para que Kieren se levante y la mano izquierda de Simon se pone encima de las de Kieren. Las manos de Kieren han sido puestas sobre las rodillas del otro y ve hacia arriba el pene semi duro en sus pantalones.

 

Porque Simon  ahora puede ponerse semi-erecto. Duro. Y - _venirse._

 

Ambos están empezando a tomar color un poco, sentir lo cálido, comer, _probar_. De eso eran de lo que estaban hablando alrededor de la mesa justo arriba de él -  la reciente evolución de la humanidad. Volver.

 

Con mucho cuidado, Kieren se inclina hacia adelante y arrastra su lengua hasta la parte inferior del pene de Simon. El hombre mayor se pone aun más y más rígido y de repente su mano agarra fuertemente las de Kieren en un agarre aplastante.

 

A pesar de él, a pesar del distinto terror de que _uno_  de ellos va a dejar caer algo y mirar debajo de la mesa, Kieren tuerce su labio. Él sonríe un poco y luego se mueve hacia adelante, envolviendo sus labios alrededor del otro pene y comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

 

Hay algo increíble en todo esto -  ver a Simon, fantástico, un Simon inteligente con todo sus gracias sociales y sus habilidades actorales, duro bajo su boca.

 

Él _tenía_  qué fingir. Él tenía que pretender que su novio no estaba bajo la mesa chupando su pene, porque de lo contrario podrían atraparlos. Él tiene que permanecer callado y no gemir y gritar y no retorcerse como normalmente él lo hace bajo Kieren, tiene que fingir que no siente nada.

 

Kieren se siente _poderoso_

 

Es tarde cuando ellos se van así que Simon hala a Kieren y lo pone en su regazo, presiona con fuerza su boca contra la del otro hombre y dice, “Cama, _Cama_ , ahora-” con toda desesperación, las respiraciones dificultosas y las manos temblorosas.

  
Por una vez, todo se siente bien. Kieren está contento por la distracción. 


End file.
